Something New
by nashriel
Summary: Coming out to Percy didn't go as Nico planned. So to forget Percy, Nico looks for something new and a certain son of Apollo just happen to fit that description.
1. Chapter 1

**Sup guys! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **NICO POV**

"The war with Lady Dirt-Face was over and the time for rebuilding was about to being, but before I could help I had to do something first. Walking to the Poseidon cabin, I go over what I'm going to say to

" _Um"Percy , I have have something to tell you. Its something should have told you a long time ago. I like-"_

"Hey, Nico!" Looking up I see Annbeth and Percyheading my way smiling and...holdong hands. Awesome. I know I shouldn't still feel that way towards him, but I can't help it. Percy is just so...

"Sup guys. I was just looking for you, Percy." The smile slips from Percy's face as he becomes serious. "Why? What's wrong? Is my mom? Is she and Paul okay?" The question doesn't register as I stare into his amazing sea green eyes.

"Gods, your lucky." Oops, I shouldn't have said that out loud. "What?" Percy looks a little more panick when I say that. Aww, he kinda cute when he panicks.

"'Snap out of it, Nico!' I mentally slap myself.

"What I mean is that your lucky they're still alive because Gaia was going to use them against me. Yup, she told me that when I was stuck the jars." Percy look relieved and Annbeth a little suspicious, but drop it.

"It was getting kinda of awkward just so I decided to take my leave. "So see you guys later?" I didnt wait for an answer as I tried to make my escape . I didnt get far before heard my name and saw Percy walking towards me but without Annbeth. Oh no. "Why did you go? Didn't you have something to tell me or something?"

"I groan imwardly. Here it was, the momment of truth. Where I would either tell him or continue avoiding him. " Yea there was." I looked around for anyway to escape and found none. Now or never, I guess.

"Okay, so this thing I have to tell you is something I should have told a long time ago but didn't know how. So here it goes, " Closing my eyes and taking deep breath I says it,

"Percy I like you. I wanted to tell you before, but I didn't know how and you had Annbeth. And-"

"Nico."

"-I'm sorry I just-"

"Nico."

""- was so angry that my sister died"

"STOP! Nico, just stop. I need to think. You..oh gods." I stand completely still. Afraid to breathe. My heart hammers in my chest then shatters when he says, " Get away from me."

"" Percy, Im sorry." I can feel them now, the tear stinging my eyes waiting to fall.

"Now Nico!" The anger in his voice was enough to make me flinch. I nod, apologize again, and run back to my cabin. The tears blur my vision so I dont see Will until run into him. "Whoa Nico. Glad to see too. Ready to be hospitalized?" Will didnt see the tears falling from face so I wiped them awayand mumbled yes. He grabbed my arm and dragged me to the Big House.

* * *

 **I know it was short, but I'll write more in the next chapter. Just continue reading and reviewing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's Chapter 2 of Something New.  I hope you like it.**

* * *

 **NICO POV**

" I'm not going to with the regular routine until after you've had at least 12 hours of sleep," Will stated as he dragged me to the very last hospital cot. It was dark, gloomy, and far away from any other patients. Perfect. " I thought you might to like to rest here since its, you know" the son of Apollo said with a...blush? Weird.

Shrugging it off, I take off my jacket and lay on the cot. " So I'm gonna leave you to rest and check on my other patients." Closing the curtains as he left. Breathing a sigh I was finally alone. Where I could let the rest of the tears fall.

' What was I thinking! Telling him I liked him. How stupid can I be? And the rejection. What did I expect him to do?'

Physically and emotionally tired I slept while letting the hopes of ever being with Percy fall on my pillow.

* * *

 _Feeling someone sit on the cot, I open my eyes to find a pair of sea green ones looking right back at me. He smiles at my and I can't help smiles back. He stands and holds his hand out to me. I try to grab it but I stumble off the cot on into a hard marble floor. Wait what? Looking up I see a smirking Percy Jackson, a stern Hades, and a crying Bianca._

 _"Did you actually believe I could love you. Freak."_

 _"Percy, I said I was sorry did mean to-"_

 _"To mess up. Make a mistake," Hades cuts me off, "you are a disappointment, boy. If only you had died instead of your sister." "But Father I-"_

 _"You failed me Nico. You could have saved me. If only you had grown up. That's why I joined the hunt. To get away from you. A failure." Bianca cries as Hades shakes head and Percy continues smirking._

 _"I-I'm sorry." I say fighting back tears. "Your sorry means nothing to us. You mean nothing to us," Bianca walks forward and pushes me, " Goodbye Nico." my sister says as I fall into the darkness where the shadows await whispering my name._

* * *

As my breathing and heart rate return to normal. I try not to dwell on the nightmare but its impossible. All fears in one dream. It was almost as if Morpheus was punishing me or something.

"Well look who's awake. How are you sleeping beauty?" Will enters the room with his million watt smile. Growling at the nickname I ask, " How long have I been asleep?" All the brightness of his smile fades as Will becomes serious.

"Nico, you have been asleep for 3 weeks." My hearts and my widen at the news. Will looks away from me and continues. "We tried everything. We even tried to send in the Hypnos cabin in after you but nothing worked. People started to lose hope after the second week, but I-I can't." The son of Apollo breaks down and starts to...laugh. What the Hades!

"You...should...have...seen...you face."the 'healer' laughs. "Asshole." I mutter while fighting the upward tug of my lips. Regaining his composure Will says, "You have a visitor and he has been camped out at the waiting room waiting for you to wake up. Be right back." and with a wink he's gone to get my visitor and I was dreading who it is.

Oh gods, Percy.

* * *

 **A/N -I wanted to add more but I like how it ends.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

Nico POV

"Crap, where are my clothes?" I can't find them anywhere and I'm only in hospital gown. You know the one's with the front coveed and the back...not so much. _'When I get my hands on Solace I'm going to throttle him.'_ I would have to do that later since Percy was on his way and I have no way of escaping.

"Why did I even decide to stay?" Pausing, I start to wonder exactly why I'm staying at Camp Half-Blood. I didn't get very far since I heard voices approaching. I grab some slippers that were left out for me and head jump in the nearest shadow.

SMACK! Face meets wall and butt meets floor as I my attempt on shadow-traveling fails. My ears ring and there's a pounding in my head. The world starts to spin as I ty to rise. I immediately fall to my bum again much harder than the first time. "Ouch." is the reconition I give to the pain. I grit my teeth through it and stand, grabbing the bed. Finding my balance I head to the curtain.

I grab the cutain and pull it back, but lose my balance and fall...on top of someone...someone tall. I stare into beautiful blue eyes. Not sea green. Blue. I can't breathe. Or think. Only hearing my name shocks me back to reality.

"Nico, what are you doing?" I scramble to get up and I run. I run faster than I've run ever in my life with no clear direction. Soon I'm in the woods lost, weaponless, and only in a hospital gown. "Things can't get worst than this."

Well the fates love to prove people wong espacially demigods and thats what they did. Something huge roared just a few yards and it was coming my way.

 _Line Break_

* * *

Crap. Crap. Crap! I just lost one slipper and my gown is stuck on a branch. "Come on you stupid thing." Tugging it free I begin running again and find myself at a cliff. Looking down at the water, I think about jumping but I remember how much I suck at swimming. At that moment I vowed to learn how to swim if I made it out was a rustling in the trees to my left and something came out.

"How stupid can you be di Angelo? I mean come on! You may be the son of the Lord of the Undeworld and what not but doesn't mean you're invicible!" huffed Will as he came towards me. _'Will looks kinda cute when his mad. What the...!? Where did that come from?_ Instead of pondering what in gods name that was, I roll my eyes at the son of Apollo and tease, "Awe, where you worried about me? How sweet?"

"I-I..you..ugh whatever. Let's just go back so I can make sure you didn't hurt yourself even more." He grabs my hand and starts pulling me back to camp but I dig my heels into the dirt. "Nico you need-"

"I'm not going back." I mumble and free my hand.

"What?"

"I said I'm not going back! You can't make me!" I stare wide-eyed Will shocked by my outburst. I started to take a few steps back but Will grabs my arm. "Will...l-let me go." He doesn't. Feeling a little more confident I say, "Let me go, now."

"No."

"What?"

"No I'm not letting you go."

"Will please. Just...just let me go. I can't be here."

"Why?"

"I'm not welcome here."

"Yes, you are."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're welcome here. So stop being such a baby and lets go back to camp. Doctor's orders." He gives me one of his thousand watt smiles and I fight the tugging of my lips. I nod and he grabs my hand again. I can't help the blush that comes to my pale cheeks.

 _Line Break_

* * *

 _On Olympus sits the mostly lovely, goddess Aphrodite watching the two demigod walk hand in hand back to Camp Half-Blood._

"Now isn't this interesting. A son of Apollo and son of Hades. I guess opposites do attract." The love goddess says from her palace on Olympus. She snaps her fingers and there is puff of pink smoke and an impossibly beautiful man rises from it.

"Yes mother," His kneels and kiss her hand, "What is it that you need?"

"Ah, Eros are you fimilar with the demigod Nico di Angelo?"

"Yes I am."

"Good." she says and whispers something into Eros' ear.

* * *

Finally some inspiration! Guys I had awful writers block but it's over now and I've already started chapter 4. Also look out for my new story coming soon. Thx R&R!


End file.
